Pamiętnik Wacławy/Tom II/XXIV
Lato zbliżało się ku końcowi. Nie było już w W. Zeni, nie było i moich ukochanych uczennic. Dwa miesiące czasu zostawało mi do objęcia nowych zajęć, miesiące, w których nie miałam mieć żadnych obowiązkowych zatrudnień. Każdy, kto przez czas długi oddawał się pilnym, systematycznym zajęciom i wytwarzał nimi sobie warunki bytu fizycznego i moralnego, pojmuje, jak silne wstrząśnienie sprowadza nagłe urwanie się tej jednostajnej codziennej przędzy życia. Budząc się z rana, człowiek ze zdumieniem pogląda na godziny dnia, nie wiedząc sam, co by z nimi począć, a potem, gdy słońce wzniesie się ku południowemu punktowi horyzontu i z wolna spływać zacznie po pochyłości, do zachodu wiodącej, tęskni nieledwie za tym ciężarem, który przez tyle dni, miesięcy, lat dźwigał na barkach swoich, przeciwko któremu buntował się może nieraz, w złych chwilach zmęczenia i tęsknoty za czym innym, ale z którym na koniec zrósł się aż do ukochania go, aż do tak ścisłego z nim zjednoczenia się, że pozbawiony swego surowego i dokuczliwego towarzysza, sam już nie wie, kędy ma stąpić i w którą stronę zwrócić wątek myśli, nawykłej jednostajnym postępować torem. Wtedy, chcąc nie chcąc, człowiek zwraca się do samego siebie i z samym sobą przebywać zaczyna. Ponieważ głos zegara, wybijającego z kolei różne dnia godziny, nie wzywa go tam, gdzie nawykł był chodzić, zostaje z samym sobą, w towarzystwie własnego serca, własnych myśli, które zrazu nieśmiało wydobywają się na swobodę, aż stopniowo rozwiną skrzydła i szparkim kołem puszczą się tam, kędy zdawało się, że nigdy już wznieść się nie miały. I człowiek ogląda się na tę długą galerię jednostajnych obrazów, jaką przebył, a przed nim zjawia się szereg obrazów innych, coraz światlejszymi malowanych kolorami, na które nie chciał patrzeć, gdy sam był w tej długiej, jednostajnej galerii, ale które mu przecie dobrze znajome, bo tęsknił za nimi w cichości serca, bo je przeczuwał, bo śnił o nich w tych nocnych godzinach, gdy obowiązek ukryty w pomrokach nocy czuwał przy nim, aby z rana obudzić go i senne jego oczy otworzyć znowu do rzeczywistości niezbłaganej. Ale za tymi jasnymi obrazami, w które z rozkoszą wpatruje się myśl, oswobodzona z pęt długoletnich, widnieje znowu taka sama jak ta, którą przebył, galeria długa i jednostajna. Wrota jej otwarte; jeszcze chwila, a światłe obrazy usuną się znowu w snów dziedzinę i obowiązek ujmie za rękę człowieka, aby wprowadzić go tam, kędy on stąpać powinien odwracając głowę powoli, z trudem, z zapomnieniem o sobie, dalej i ciągle dalej, aż do tej chwili, w której kończy się szereg wszelkich obrazów tego życia... Przez lat kilka pracując ciężko i nieustannie, poczuwałam rodzaj przykrego niemal zdziwienia na widok dni, z którymi mogłam czynić, co mi się podobało. Nie czułam jednak pustki w życiu, bo mi ją zapełniały te światłe obrazy, które wnet obstąpiły mię rojem, barwy swe rozpościerając i na błękitnym pogodą letnią niebie, i na białych ścianach mego pokoju, i w głębokich nurtach wartkiej rzeki, i na szczytach gór złocisto pomalowanych słońcem, i w przezroczystej atmosferze, przerzniętej smugami oślepiającego światła, i na żaglach obłoków białych, rozpostartych w górze, i w snopach księżycowych promieni, drgających po uroczym kwieciu ogródka, i w migotaniu gwiazd złotych, zaglądających mi w oczy, gdym usypiała. Gdy zajęta dobrem i szczęściem ukochanych moich, obarczona pracą, której zdjąć z siebie nie miałam prawa ani na chwilę, zatapiałam się cała w rozważaniu treści ksiąg, stosami wokoło mnie leżących, i umysłów młodych, co obok mnie wzrastały, byłam pewna, że nigdy już nie będę się zatrzymywała nad brzegiem rzeki szumiącej, aby długo, długo patrzeć na jej fale, w niezmordowanym płynące biegu, i zapytywać je, co widzą w swej podróży, co posiadają na dnie, co unoszą ze sobą, co mówią łagodnym szeptem swym wtedy, gdy wszystko koło nich senne i marzące, i tylko gwiazdy niebieskie czuwają i przeglądają się w nich jak dziewice w zwierciadle. A jednak teraz stawałam nad brzegiem rzeki i patrzyłam, i pytałam. Byłam pewna, że o późnej godzinie wieczoru nigdy nie usiądę na progu domu, aby wznieść oczy pod głębokie sklepienie firmamentu i przypatrywać się, jak na bladym księżycu prządki zefiry snują pajęczyny srebrnych chmurek, jak się te pajęczyny rwą i rozpryskują w różne układając kształty, to aniołów o szatach srebrem przetykanych, to gołębic śnieżnych, to rycerzy w przyłbicach ze złota i stali, to dziewic rozpłakanych z załamanymi rękami i rozpuszczonym srebrzystym warkoczem, długim, tak długim, że aż nim sobie przysłaniały oblicze dwie gwiazdy sąsiednie. A jednak siadywałam teraz na progu domu patrząc na fantastyczne przędze obłoków i zefirów. Byłam pewna, że nigdy już tęsknym okiem ścigać nie będę gromady ptaków, szybujących w przestrzeni, i rozmarzoną myślą nigdy ich nie poproszę, aby mi pożyczały skrzydeł swoich albo wzięły mię pomiędzy siebie i zaniosły gdzieś daleko w nieznaną krainę, o której marzyłam niegdyś, młodziuchnym będąc dziewczęciem, o której marzyć zabroniłam sobie, stawszy się kobietą, lecz od której woń zalatywała do mnie niekiedy jak gość natrętny, a zarazem czarowny. A jednak patrzyłam teraz na ptaki wędrowne i zazdrościłam im szerokiego polotu ich skrzydeł. Byłam pewna, że nigdy już nie zejdę do ogródka, aby tam narwać pęk kwiatów różowych i białych, i nie pójdę do zwierciadła, aby ustroić się w te kwiaty i uśmiechnąć się na widok, że jestem piękna w tym stroju, i westchnąć potem, sama nie wiedząc dobrze czemu, i zamyślić się i uśmiechnąć się raz jeszcze, i westchnąć znowu, i ręką ciężką powyjmować kwiaty z warkoczów, a potem patrzeć na nie, jak więdną smutnie, i w głębi, w dalekiej głębi serca myśleć: "I ja uwiędnę tak samo! " A jednak teraz rwałam kwiaty, stroiłam się w nie i wyjmowałam je z warkoczy, i łza mimowolna staczała się na uśmiechnięte moje usta. Byłam pewna, że gdy wyobraźnia na swym kapryśnym skrzydle przyniesie mi obraz babki Ludgardy, ze zwiędłą twarzą, pooranym czołem, zagasłym wzrokiem i ustami, szepczącymi wyrazy nieprzepłakanej nigdy tęsknoty, na obraz ten potrafię zawsze śmiało spojrzeć, jak na zapowiedź własnej mojej przyszłości, i bez drgnienia powieki patrząc nań wyrzec z uśmiechem: "I ze mną będzie tak samo! " A jednak teraz, gdy patrząc w zwierciadło zamiast własnej postaci i twarzy widziałam tę postać, to lice, osmucone więcej życiem chybionym jak nadchodzącą mogiłą, zakrywałam oczy dłońmi i nie śmiałam, nie śmiałam powiedzieć sobie: "I ze mną będzie tak samo! " Aż nadszedł pewien wieczór ciepły, wonny, wieczór, podobny do wszystkich innych letnich wieczorów. Jakże daleko byłam od myśli, że zaznaczy się on w moim życiu nigdy niezatartym wspomnieniem i rozpocznie dla mnie cały szereg dni, miesięcy i lat takich, o jakich marzyłam i marzyć wzbraniałam sobie. W domu cicho było. Matka moja i Binia wyszły na przechadzkę czy gdzieś w sąsiedztwo, nie pomnę, ja siedziałam z Emilką w altance, urządzonej tuż pod ścianą domu, i przez liście dzikiego winogradu zamyślonym wzrokiem patrzyłam na gniazdko drobnego ptaszęcia, usłane w rozłożystym krzaku bzu, tuż prawie nad moim ramieniem. Emilka milczała także, błękitne oczy jej lśniły śród zmroku łagodnym ogniem, jaki w nich zawsze płonął, i przechodziły od kwiatów rosnących u jej stóp do nieba, przeglądającego przez ażurową zasłonę liści, posłuszne zapewne jej myślom, które coraz więcej odrywały się od ziemi i wszystkich jej ozdób i obietnic. Nagle tuż przy nas i nieco tylko nad naszymi głowami otworzyło się okno i wyjrzały przez nie dwie twarze, promieniejące śród zmroku blaskiem rozlanego na nich szczęścia. Była to Madzia i Franuś, zaręczeni z sobą od dawna i pobłogosławieni listownie przez ojca Madzi, a czekający tylko jego powrotu, aby podać sobie ręce u ślubnego ołtarza. Młoda dziewica białą ręką uchyliła wpół przysłaniającą ją firankę i pełną piersią zaczerpnąwszy wonnego powietrza wymówiła półgłosem: — Jaki cudowny wieczór! — Cudowny! — powtórzył Franuś głosem, w którym drżały wszystkie zachwyty serca, przepełnionego miłością i nadzieją, i widziałam, jak ująwszy rękę narzeczonej poniósł ją do ust. Na czarne warkocze dziewczyny upadło parę promieni wypływającego zza chmur księżyca i oświetliło śliczny rumieniec wstydu i szczęścia, jaki okrasił jej białe lica. — Czyś ty szczęśliwa, Matyldo? — wymówił znowu ten sam głos, czuły i miękki, a na dnie drżący energią i siłą męskiej piersi. Nastąpiła chwila milczenia, w której czarne oczy dziewicy podniosły się w górę i zapałały całe połączonymi płomieńmi wdzięczności dla nieba i miłości ziemskiej. Otworzyła koralowe usta i szepnęła: — O, jam szczęśliwa! Ręce ich były splecione i głowy przybliżone do siebie. Rozmawiali cicho, ale nie tak cicho, aby słowa ich nie przypływały do moich uszu, niesione łagodnym skrzydłem wietrzyka, szeleszczącego pomiędzy liśćmi bzu i winogradu. Mówili o szczęściu swym przyszłym, o cichym domku, w którym zamieszkają razem, o ojcu, który wróci i zamieszka z nimi, o biednej siostrze, którą przytulą do siebie, aby na ich kochającej piersi odetchnęła po burzach i cierpieniach swego życia, o pracy wspólnej, jaką prowadzić będą na łonie miłości i domowego spokoju, o tym niebie, jakie na nich tak łaskawym było, o tej ziemi, na której im żyć tak dobrze, o wszystkim na koniec, co miało się złożyć na tkaninę tego ich życia, do której przędza snuła się z serc ich rozkochanych, jak z brylantami sadzonego wrzeciona wieszczki. Spojrzałam na Emilkę. Nie zmieniła postawy, tylko twarz oparła na dłoni i wodziła ciągle wzrokiem po wysoko zawieszonych liściach i przez nie przeglądającym niebie, a ani razu nie spuściła go już ku ziemi i nie spojrzała na kwiaty u stóp jej rosnące. Daremnie patrzyłam na tę twarz łagodną i spokojną; nie widziałam w niej cierpienia. Cicha pogoda leżała na jej bladym czole, miłym blaskiem świeciła w oczach, a tylko w uśmiechu, który okrążał usta, było niby wspomnienie żalów już przebytych i przepłakanych. Położyłam rękę na jej ramieniu. — Emilko! — rzekłam stłumionym głosem — i ty nie cierpisz? ... Zwróciła na mnie wzrok zamyślony, potrząsnęła głową i odrzekła: — Nie! — Jak to? — spytałam jeszcze — wszakże go kochałaś? — Tak — odpowiedziała szeptem łagodnym — ale już dawno wyrzekłam się myśli o tej miłości i pragnę teraz tylko tego, aby oni byli szczęśliwi! Rzekłszy to znowu wzrok podniosła w górę, a wyraz niewypowiedzianej dobroci, poddania się, mężnego pogodzenia się ze swym losem, niezmąconego spokoju duszy czystej, oblał jej twarz świętym niemal blaskiem. W tej chwili nad głowami naszymi ozwał się znowu głos męski, przepełniony tkliwością i energią uczucia: — Czyś ty szczęśliwa, Matyldo? — O, jam szczęśliwa! — odpowiedziały mu różane usta pięknej narzeczonej. Pochyliłam głowę na dłonie i poczułam w sobie wstyd wielki. Ja nie mogłam jeszcze wyrzec się jak Emilka! moje serce drżało całe na widok tego szczęścia, które szeptało nad moją głową dwojgiem ust rozkochanych... Nie mogłam jeszcze tak jak Emilka oderwać oczu na zawsze od ziemi i z poddaniem się utkwić je w niebiosach... Marzenie mojej młodości podniosło się we mnie jak fala wód, poruszona gorącym wiatrem, i napełniło moją pierś cichym płaczem... Zakryłam twarz dłońmi i czułam, jak łzy rzęsiste przeciskały się przez moje palce... Chwilami zdawało mi się, że zza łez obsłony widnieje przede mną czarna szata babki Ludgardy i pokrywa sobą dwie gwiazdy, co naprzeciw mnie świeciły, a głos jej stłumiony całym życiem tęsknoty, smutne słowa jej, wymawiane nad brzegiem mogiły, splatały się w mym uchu z szeptem narzeczonych niby szary obraz mojej przyszłości, połączony ze światłym obrazem ich doli... Płakałam i zaledwie czułam, jak miękkie ramię przyjaciółki otoczyło moją szyję i twarz jej przytuliła się do mojej twarzy. Wstydziłam się samej siebie i płakałam... Nagle skrzypnęły wrota ogródka, męskie stąpania ozwały się na żwirowanej ścieżce. — Ktoś nadchodzi! — szepnęła Emilka. Przestraszona myślą, iż ktokolwiek obcy łzy moje zobaczy, odjęłam ręce od oczu i poskoczyłam z miejsca, ale zaledwie stanęłam u wyjścia z altany, tam, kędy gałęzie winogradu, osrebrzone światłem księżyca, w malowniczych splotach opadły mi na suknię i głowę, stanęłam jak wryta i okrzyk mimowolny, okrzyk, w którego dźwięku mieścić się musiało mnóstwo różnych uczuć, wydarł się z mojej piersi. Przede mną stał człowiek snów, marzeń i przeczuć moich... Usłyszawszy krzyk, jaki wydałam, stał przez chwilę z lekkim zdumieniem na twarzy, potem głębokie jak morze spojrzenie jego błysnęło radością niezmierną, wziął moją rękę i podniósł ją do ust... Mamże opowiadać treść dni i wieczorów, jakie nastąpiły potem? Była to jedna smuga czystego światła, która na dwoje przerżnęła moje życie, a na drugą jego połowę rzuciła łunę nieskończonego szczęścia. Zdawało nam się, że znajomość nasza była bardzo dawna i nie mogliśmy nawet przypomnieć sobie czasu, w którym byliśmy sobie nie znani; każde z nas sprawdzało dla drugiego najtajniejsze przeczucia serca i najgorętsze marzenia umysłu. Nie pojmowaliśmy, jak można było tak długo obywać się bez siebie, a jednak z radością i dumą oglądaliśmy się na przeszłość, którą każde z nas przebyło z osobna, bo dawała nam ona rękojmię, żeśmy wzajemnie zasłużyli na siebie. A jednak żadne z nas nie wyraziło tego wszystkiego w słowach, ale twarze nasze wzruszone były otwartymi księgami, w których oboje czytaliśmy wyraźnie i z zachwyceniem. Wszystko, co żyło na niebie i na ziemi, służyło nam za symbole i litery do wyrażania uczuć naszych: każde słowo, jakie wychodziło z ust moich lub jego, zawiązywało między nami coraz nowy węzeł; każda minuta spędzona razem wzmacniała w nas przekonanie, że jednostajnie czujemy i myślimy, i dawała nam przedświt i przeczucie, że jedną drogą odtąd podąży wspólne istnienie nasze ku wspólnemu końcowi. . . Znowu zaprzestałam siadywać wieczorami na progu domu i przypatrywać się, jak zefiry przędą, z białych obłoków różne napowietrzne kształty, ale to dlatego, że siadywałam z nim u otwartego okna i przypatrywałam się z rozkoszą, w jak piękne zarysy silny duch człowieczy urabia szlachetne człowieka oblicze. I zaprzestałam także wędrownym ptakom zazdrościć ich skrzydeł szybkonośnych, bo zdawało mi się, że mnie samej urosły skrzydła u ramion i że potrzebuję tylko zapragnąć, aby pożeglować na nich w zaczarowaną szczęścia krainę. Każdego ranka zstępowałam do ogródka i z pękiem narwanych kwiatów stawałam przed zwierciadłem, aby sobie nimi ustroić warkocze. Ale już ich potem nie zdejmowałam ciężką ręką, bo wnet szłam ku oknu i patrzyłam na drogę, kędy codziennie przybywało do mnie szczęście moje. A kiedy wyobraźnia na swym kapryśnym skrzydle przynosiła mi obraz babki Ludgardy, patrzyłam na zwiędłe jej lice, poorane czoło i usta wybladłe od tęsknoty, lecz nie mówiąc już sobie z drżeniem: "i ze mną będzie tak samo! " — podnosiłam oczy ku górze i błagałam tej siły najwyższej, która kieruje wichrami niebios i losami ludzkimi, aby siostrom moim, wszystkim biednym, zmęczonym, samotnym, tęskniącym, wszystkim siostrom moim, co tak jak ja długo w gorących sercach nosiły iskry marzenia i kładły na nie przytłumiającą dłoń obowiązku i pracy — podarowała dolę promienną, mojej podobną. Nie pamiętam, ile dni, tygodni trwało to milczące rozkwitanie uczuć naszych, ale pamiętam dobrze pewien wieczór cichy, pogodny, z purpurowym pasem na zachodzie, ze złocistymi szczytami gór, podnoszącymi się ponad dachy domostw skromnych, z odległym szmerem rzeki błękitnej i sklepieniem niebios tak czystym, jakby przesunęły się po nim wszystkie skrzydła aniołów, aby najmniejszej chmurki ni pyłu ziarenka nie pozostawić na drodze wysokiej, którą płynęły za nieskończoność spojrzenia oczu naszych. Siedzieliśmy we dwoje u otwartego okna. W pokoju nikogo więcej nie było. Patrzyliśmy na siebie i nie mówiliśmy nic. Pod oknem, w krzaku bzowym świegotała drobna ptaszyna śpiewając może do snu dziatkom swoim. Liście winogradu poruszały się cichym szeptem... Nagle przestałam słuchać świergotu ptaszka i szmeru liści... on mówił do mnie. Zadrżałam... wziął moją rękę. Patrzyłam na purpurowy pas, który legł na niebie nad złotymi gór czołami, i słuchałam tego, co on mówi do mnie. Czy mówił, że mnie kocha? Nie. Czy prosił o moją rękę? Nie. Po cóż miał o tym mówić, gdy czuł, że wiedziałam, iż jedno już się stało, a drugie wnet przyjdzie? Opowiadał mi historię serca, które całe oddane wielkim rzeczom i sprawom, całe rozgorzałe miłością dla idei, stojącej przed nim jako cel najwyższy życia, zapomniało było długo o tym, że jest sercem ludzkim i że drugiego potrzebuje serca na radość sobie i ulżenie w trudach. Nagle, na widok pewnej młodej dzieweczki, w balowe przybranej szaty, serce to uderzyło żywiej i zdawało mu się, że ujrzało w jej oczach, usłyszało w słowach coś, co mu sprawiało rozkosz nieznaną, o czym kiedyś śniło w marzeniach, tłumionych żelazną dłonią pracy i obowiązku. Ale dzieweczka ta wydawała się płochą jak ptaszę, lecącą ku światu jak motyl ku światłu. I wszystko zniknęło! Serce męskie, serce silne, wzruszone przez chwilę, utonęło znów całkiem w miłości dla wielkich spraw i wielkich obowiązków. Ale dzieweczka płocha wyrosła na kobietę, motyl, skąpany w mętnym płomieniu świata, otrząsnął skrzydła z błyszczących a niezdrowych jego pyłów, i zawisł odważnie na promieniu poświęcenia się i szlachetnych miłości. Wtedy... — Wtedy? — spytałam ze drżeniem w głosie nie śmiejąc oderwać oczu od purpurowego pasa na niebie i złocistych gór szczytów. — Wtedy — kończył — serce moje patrzyło na ciebie ciągle zza mórz i lądów i przyglądało się wzrostowi twemu, i wierzyło mocno, że lubo upłyną miesiące i lata, ono w twoim sercu wzajemny oddźwięk znajdzie. "Znalazło" — odpowiedziały oczy moje, wpatrzone w złoto i purpurę niebios, bo usta nic mówić nie mogły. — Tak, znalazło — wyrzekł on rozumiejąc mowę oczu moich — usłyszało oddźwięk ten w okrzyku, co wyrwał się z piersi twojej, i odtąd głos jego wewnętrzny mówi mu ciągle: ponieważ stanęła na jednej z tobą drodze, ponieważ zamieszkała ten sam świat, w którym ty mieszkanie sobie obrałeś, oto jest przyszła, przeznaczona, ukochana towarzyszka życia twego! Jeśliś kiedy cokolwiek dobrego uczynił na ziemi, oto nagroda twoja! Jeśli ci jeszcze coś do uczynienia zostaje, oto twoja pomocnica! Jeśli cierpieć będziesz, oto twoja pociecha! Jeśli się zachwiejesz kiedy, oto twe wsparcie! Jeśli radości pragniesz nieskończonych, oto twe szczęście! Oto kobieta, która na dolę i niedolę, na trudy i uciechy, na życie i na śmierć stanie u boku twego, abyście sobą sprawdzili doskonały ideał miłości i rodziny, aby z białych pomników wielkich przodków twoich spływały na was promienne błogosławieństwa tych, co legli w mogile, wam zostawiając spuściznę cnót swych i świętej swej ziemi! ... Ciche powiewy wietrzyków letnich igrając z liśćmi bzów i winogradu uniosły w przestrzeń ostatnie słowa ukochanego mego, które się w cichym dokończyły szepcie! Pas purpurowy zsunął się zza gór, mrok zstąpił na ziemię i poważną, w gwiazdy strojną oponą objął dwoje zakochanych, zachwyconych... Category:Pamiętnik Wacławy